


Whatever you say, John

by scipianne



Category: The Hateful Eight (2015)
Genre: Casual, F/M, Love/Hate, alternative universe, love is pain, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scipianne/pseuds/scipianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Как скажешь, Джон, как скажешь. Все как ты хочешь. Хочешь, чтоб я гнила в этой дыре — пожалуйста! Хочешь, чтоб я сделала тебе королевский ужин за пару центов — да подавись! Но тебе придётся слушать мой прокуренный голос всю твою гребанную никчемную жизнь, Джон, и когда ты отправишься в ад — а тебе туда прямая дорога — ты...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you say, John

Солнце вставало медленно, словно бы нехотя, укрываясь тучами, как одеялом, отражалось от ночью выпавшего снега, который теперь блестел у каждого дома, чистый еще, нетронутый. Солнечный луч скользнул в окно, не прикрытое занавесками, впился в лицо спящего, настойчиво требуя пробуждения.  
Джон встал. Не открыв еще толком глаза, прошел на кухню, пробурчав пару ругательств по ходу, плеснул себе в лицо холодной воды, постояв чуть, брызнул и на голову. На лице его проступило отчетливое выражение недовольства. Он глянул назад, в спальню, на спящую жену, не проснувшуюся еще, неосознанно пытающуюся спрятаться от солнца. Волосы ее растрепались по подушке, лицо, расслабленное, показалось вдруг Джону совсем детским, невинным, и что-то внутри его колыхнулось, непонятное, что-то, что заставило его жениться все эти годы назад. Он постоял ещё, смотря на спящую, потом будто отмер и, быстро натянув на себя одежду, ушел, хлопнув дверью. 

Дейзи проснулась от громкого звука, не сразу поняв спросонья, что вызвала его захлопнувшаяся дверь. Минут пять она позволила себе полежать в кровати в полудреме, потом встала, неровно потягиваясь, скривилась в неприятной гримасе, глянув на кухню, дошла до ванной. Рядом с зеркалом над раковиной висел портрет, на который она избегала смотреть; женщина на портрете была лишь слегка похожа на Дейзи из зеркала: ни грязных волос, похожих на солому, ни морщин, ни выбитого переднего зуба у той, с портрета, не было.  
Умывшись, Дейзи принялась убираться в квартире и вскоре, увлеченная монотонной работой, даже начала едва слышно напевать. Только когда квартирка стала проявлять небольшие признаки чистоты, она остановилась, встала подбоченясь, посмотрела на время, заглянула в жестяную банку, стоящую в центре стола на кухне, выругалась и плюнула в сторону. В банке лежали две рваные купюры и несколько монет — весь семейный бюджет — а последнюю плесневелую булку она сама выбросила с полчаса назад.  
Аккуратно пересыпав мелочь в карманы, вышла из дома, оглядываясь по сторонам, не желая случайно встретиться ни с кем, добежала до ближайшего магазина, где пахло отходами, а продавец вечно пялился на ее грудь и хихикал, как умалишенный, зато порой обсчитывался в ее пользу. На обратном пути, запахнув плащ, рассеянно смотрела на машины, проезжавшие мимо, будто надеясь, что случится чудо, и проберутся в ее затхлую жизнь неведомые спасатели, и увезут ее как можно дальше от этого места — например, в Мексику, о которой она мечтала еще девчонкой. Так, задумавшись, не заметила соседку, жадную до сплетен, высунувшуюся на балкон.  
— Милочка, я вас так давно не видела! — протянула она пискляво, желая завести беседу, но Дейзи, бросив ей:  
— И не смотри дальше, старая кошёлка, — вбежала внутрь дома, запахнув плащ.  
В квартире, сварганив простой ужин, бросила тарелки на стол и залезла на подоконник, поджав под себя ноги. Ждать. Злиться от того, что нечего делать.

Джон пришел уставший смертельно, голодный и разозленный глупостью тех, с кем приходилось работать. Еда, ждавшая его дома, была ледяная, кофе — отвратный, жена смотрела со злобой и насмешкою.  
— Пришел, — прохрипела, — шатаешься все.  
Он промолчал, как и промолчал на холодный, невкусный ужин.  
— К шлюхе своей ходил? Опять все деньги на нее спустил? А жрать-то дома нечего.  
— Готовить научишься — будет чего, а так есть невозможно.  
— Конечно, Джон, это только моя вина, ведь ты у нас самый главный, самый умный, самый...  
Джон, не скупясь, врезал ей в челюсть, затыкая кулаком рот. Дейзи захохотала, надрывно и истерически.  
— Что, обиделся? Я сказала что-то не то? Какой-то ты злой сегодня, Джонни, неужто шлюха не дала? Или у тебя на нее не встал?  
— Закрой свой грязный вонючий рот, тварь, — прошипел он сквозь зубы, — не то он лишится последних зубов.  
— Как скажешь, Джон, как скажешь. Все как ты хочешь. Хочешь, чтоб я гнила в этой дыре — пожалуйста! Хочешь, чтоб я сделала тебе королевский ужин за пару центов — да подавись! Но тебе придётся слушать мой прокуренный голос всю твою гребанную никчемную жизнь, Джон, и когда ты отправишься в ад — а тебе туда прямая дорога — ты...  
— Заткнись, черт тебя дери!! — он бил ее в лицо, и в живот, а она, лежа и задыхаясь от боли, все смеялась, смеялась, смеялась, — дрянь, сволочь, мерзкая ты тварь, шлюха, дрянь, мразь, гнида!  
Дейзи затихла наконец, скрючившись на полу, размазывая руками кровь по лицу. Смех ее затух, смешавшись с всхлипами. Джон, посмотрев на лежащую жену, на оставшуюся еду на тарелке, выругался, достал из шкафа почти пустую пузатую бутылку без этикетки, хлебнул из нее. Дейзи, откинувшись на спину, смотрела пристально за его передвижениями и, дождавшись его взгляда, призывно облизнула губы. Он молча ушел в спальню, подавляя в себе кипящую злость, заперся, слыша за дверью шорох и грохот разбившейся тарелки. Последняя была ведь. Обидно.

Дверь он отпер нескоро, ближе к полуночи. Дейзи курила, сидя на подоконнике, не отмыв лицо; ноги ее босые блестели красным, глаз наливался синим, осколки и остатки еды, неубранные, валялись на полу. Джон, не глядя на нее, сказал:  
— Прибралась чтоб завтра.  
Ответа не последовало; он и не ждал. Взял тряпку, перекинутую через стол, намочил ее и, подойдя к Дейзи, вытер кровь с лица ее, потом — с ног. Разбитые губы опухли и выглядели словно накрашенные слишком яркой помадой. Дейзи только морщилась, когда он проводил жесткой тряпкой по порезам, но молчала. 

Перед сном она спела ему колыбельную — давно уж не пела, в последний раз еще до того, как бросила сцену. Он ей сам приказал сидеть дома, как следует приличной жене.


End file.
